


Awakening

by Childerolande



Series: Catch as Catch Can [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Injury, Multi, i should mention, in which pitou's en doesn't work like THAT, that this is an alternate history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childerolande/pseuds/Childerolande
Summary: Kite and Neferpitou's interactions during his time in the Chimera Ant Hill. Part 1 of ? in the Catch as Catch Can seriesM rated through Chapter 3. Explicit smut from there.
Relationships: Kaito | Kite & Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter), Kaito | Kite/Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Catch as Catch Can [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Day 3

Kite had no sure measure of how long he'd been here, in the dark. All the signs, however, indicated it had been at least a few days.  
At first he'd thought he was dead, that maybe he'd slipped into Hell, or at least Purgatory. It had taken a long time... hours or maybe even days for him to climb out of that panic. To realize that his sinewed arms weren't heavy with rigor mortis, but bound tightly to the sloping wall at his back. To move past the ringing silence in his ears to notice the rumble of activity far, far below him. To expand his Nen aura to sense the tens... no dozens... no hundreds of life forms moving about nearby. It was with a dawning horror that Kite pieced it together. The cold and damp rock beneath him and to his back, the feeling of auras so unfamiliar and inhuman, the activity working as it's own indecipherable buzzing clockwork of cogs big and small.  
The ant hill.  
  
The sound made him want to laugh aloud. Surely he was a dead man, then. If not now, then soon.  
Eventually, as the hours ticked past in the rumbling dark, something replaced his dark mirth. An anxiety, needling and gnawing even more than the hunger that scratched with long fingers at his stomach and bones. The hunger, at least was an old friend. A rival he'd faced early and without mercy. He'd slain the beast of Hunger early in the streets, whittled it into a sharp friend and constant companion. This new and needling edge however, as though something incorporeal were just ahead and lurking... that was new and unwelcome.  
  
.........  
  
Kite realized he wasn't alone. Something was here... in here... with him. Not a sound, nor a smell, but a feeling. Kite again reached out, silvery threads of his own Nen aura making a map of the place, when he felt it. Something small. Something hunched and waiting in the dark. It's own aura attacking Kite's, drowning it in a heavy, murky feeling of oppressive power and despair.  
  
A monster!  
  
The monster noticed Kite noticing it and at once, two amber-red orbs flared into sight. Enormous eyes, like those of a cats. Amber pooling like honey into a maroon so deep he felt himself tipping at the edge of falling into them. Thin irises, black as nothing cut through the rich color. Remarked at him.  
  
"Meow I see it. A success, the first of many~" A voice, low and bright as a knife in the dark. Kite had seen those eyes before. Wide set in a face as fair and fine as any porcelain dolls. A thin, grim smile like the curdling of milk. That face had looked down at him, eyes just as bright and watchful. He remembered feeling them as he'd rolled helplessly to a rest in the grass. His own eyes staring through the clouds as a cold rain needled its way to earth, falling into his open mouth, filled with the sick tang of blood and adrenaline. He remembered seeing his own legs, impossibly thrown yards away, knees akimbo. They'd looked so thin, so stringy and weak then.  
  
Kite moved to speak, to voice a confidence and calm he didn't feel. To replace the dread he felt pooling in his chest with words of challenge.  
  
"KKKKKrrrrkkk..." Was all he managed. A dead voice, rusted and used.  
  
"Did mew really think I'd leave you with speech?" The voice asked, a new and cruel light flashing across those amber-red eyes. "What a waste. Like leaving a filthy pig with a soprano's tenor."  
  
The eyes moved closer, and Kite felt himself staring into them again, like a vole before a snake. They loomed forward until they hung in the dark, big as headlights. Kite felt a touch to his chest. A hand, warm and hard, as though it were covered in scales, or some sort of shell. Despite himself, Kite had to suppress the urge to lean into it, pushing to embrace the only living contact he'd had in Purgatory for so many abyssal hours on end. He remained resolute, but barely. Stiffening his bare chest against the hand and maintaining his stare into those eyes. Managing to wrestle his gaze from something fearful and in awe back under his control. Cool. Calm. Collected.  
The hand moved against his chest in small circles, it's strangely hard fingertips tracing raised edges along Kite's chest. Scars, new ones. He wondered dimly what they looked like, how much the creature had changed him.  
  
The hand moved, so fast it even felt as a blur. At first Kite felt nothing.... and then a warm shiver as a sheet of blood pooled over his collarbone and down his chest to mat his long hair, spooled along the ground.  
It.... she.... he... would kill him, then. The thought brought him relief. He would soon be dead again; cold and out of the reach of any insects. He'd had enough of insects to last his entire life through.  
  
Kite sighed, white lashes fluttering. A shuffling sound echoed through the dark, the sound of fabric moving. He felt the creature press it's lips to his neck, over his wound. Soft lips and sharp, needle-like teeth nipping, teasing at the tear in his neck. He felt the creature sniffle, and a sheet of soft, wavy hair fell over his shoulder. A tongue, small and hot, dabbled through the warm gush of blood, lighting softly up and up, until it touched at his ear.  
Small, strong arms moved quickly, like pistons, and tightened around him. He could feel his breath as it was crushed from his chest as the creature, the cat-like shadow, pulled itself onto his lap. The creatures' breathing was coming more ragged now, panting as it drank from him. He felt himself grow faint, his sharp chin tipping forward onto his chest. That warm hand again, travelled up his back like the hand of a lover and tangled itself in his hair, tipping his head back so that the light creature could drink more deeply from him. It angled his neck delicately and paused, mewling. Through half lidded eyes he met the creatures eyes, heard the muted slip of its tongue over its lips.  
  
He prayed it would be over soon.  
  
He passed out.  
  
The warm beckoning of light overhead awoke him. When his eyes blinked open again, it seemed almost as though a year had passed. From it's place high above, a single yellowed bulb of light washed over him and this hated prison of a room. Illuminating the dirt walls and tall ceilings hung with stalactites. Illuminating his guard.  
  
The same creamy white figure from before. A small cherubic face, those enormous maroon and honey eyes, the lightly waved hair. All of it inhuman. All of it mocking him. The white creature stared at him and as his eyes focused, he saw that it was licking at the thickly collected blood on it's paws. An epicure dining on wine and sweets.  
  
Kite tried to muster a scream. 

"KKKKKKKKKrrrrrrkkkkkk......"


	2. Blood Borne Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite finds himself used as a new training tool and fighting for more than his safety.
> 
> \----------  
> A slow burn, but more chapters incoming. Smut will make an appearance eventually, you filthies.

Day 4

They made him fight after that.  
Made being the word used as he didn't have much of a choice. Kite still couldn't imagine not wanting to use his abilities to crush his captors at a time like this, but the fact remained that he was being pushed and pulled down a tunnel by a gang of half-wit scrub insects. It would be a good chance to gauge their strengths, to determine their ranks and do a little reconnaisance on their newly emerging internal cultures. That thought steeled him. That and the fact that they'd unbound his hands for the first time in days. Still, he kept his arms cautiously crossed over his chest, nervous fingers ticking a beat against his biceps.  
He was biding time. Be discreet. Don't show your hand until you need to.  
At least the chimera ant hill was an interesting place to hunker down until he could make an escape. Their variety and patchwork demeanor interested him, repulsed him. He couldn't help but stare at the hundreds of figures as they bustled by. Fish-like, mammalian and avian traits all seemed fused together with the oddest of humanoid figures. Heads too large and too small, enormous creatures so far down on the genetic phagogenesis train he couldn't quite tell what parts they were made of. If he weren't so indisposed studying the tunnels to determine their paths and possible exits, he'd be taking better notes.  
A push from the short, crustacean-like creature guiding Kite halted him. "We've arrived", the creature announced, it's voice a high tinny squeak that reminded Kite of some sort of rodent, or a particularly malevolent child. They stood smack in the center of another enormous clay and dirt-walled cave, chimera ants milling through steadily along either side. Burrowed deep in the wall was an arched dirt doorway, which Kite was hustled through. As soon as he stepped foot through the other side, however, Kite felt an immediate change in atmosphere. The temperature dropped and Kite had to crane his head all the way back to make out the ceiling. Stalagmites loomed throughout the cavernous room, and it was evident that this was far larger than any indoor gym, large enough to double as an arena, Kite thought. 

He thought he knew where this was going. 

He moved his head to either side, easing his neck with a crack and loosening his shoulders. The new stitches along the side of his throat pulled tightly, threatening to pop free. 

\------------------------

The delicious man was here, Neferpitou mused. From where they sat, languidly stretched over an outcropping of stone, they could see the thin figure Kite cut in the light. He had seemed at first meeting to be thin to the point of being gaunt, his arms and legs stretching his clothing like match sticks. That had turned out to be a ruse, apparently. They watched him, tail flipping back and forth like a flag. Neferpitou's eyes studied the leanly muscled limbs of his body like a student.  
"No wonder he was able to put up such a fight.". Neferpitou mused. They eyed the stitches that swathed Kite's body, eyes roving over their handiwork. Neferpitou's sharp eyes noticed when and where the stitches covering the human mans' body moved, when they hindered him as prey and where they were too loose, bunching as though he were an ill-knitted garment. _"I'd be remiss to ever say humans deserve better, but I should think of his upkeep. A purrfect rare such as this is a valuable addition to my collection."_  
  
With a lazy wave of their hand, Pitou summoned the lights, and at once the great cavern brightened, lit by a collection of worker ants. 

\-------------------

_"There's that monster again"_ Kite thought, as the dim room flared with light. He wasn't sure how to feel about having his blood taken, least of all by the very creature that had apparently eneded him. Yet he felt almost excited to see the cat-creature again; he allowed his heart just one fast beat. _"I'm too far removed from contact. Makes sense that at this point any sort of personal touch would have that affect on me"._ Nevertheless, the stitches at his throat seemed to smolder at the sight of the creature.  
  
"Lord Neferpitou" The scrub ant remarked in it's strangely querulous voice. It bowed deeply, and when Kite did not follow, one of its shining pincers aimed a savage clip at his collarbone. Kite stepped easily out of range, bouncing lightly from the pad of one foot to the other. A scrub move easily side stepped, easily seen and avoided.  


_"Neferpitou, huh?"_  


He locked eyes with the cat creature warily, the way he would treat a circling foxbear. To photograph. To Study. Not to kill.  
The cat creature seemed to take that as an insult, lips turning into that curdled milk smile again, eyebrows drawing to a furious point and adding a deep furrow to the previously serene face.  


Then... it relaxed.  


Kite stiffened.  


He could feel the creatures nearby gathering, communing to this place. An insectoid wave so perfectly executed Kite wondered distantly at the liklihood of a developed form of telepathy. A hive mind.  
He didn't take his eyes off of the cat creature, even as chimera ants streamed through the tunnels' rudimentary doorway like twin rivers to settle along the walls. Hundreds of strange creatures spoke, laughed, and even tusseled, loudly claiming spots along the floor, some finding handholds high above their peers to watch from above.  


Neferpitou's tail twitched. Throughout the commotion, the cat being hadn't stopped studying Kite for a moment; watching him like a lion in the tall grass. They stood silently regarding each other; a standoff with a captive audience. Kite could feel his heart gallop beyond it's usual constrained beat, rapping a staccato against his chest. He again had the feeling that he could fall into those enormous eyes. Pools of deadly honey, promising a violence he thought he could bear. He flushed, hoping against his theory of a telepathic hive mind. What they would think of him, having foul thoughts of the very being who had defeated him such a short time ago.  
"Kill him, Lord Neferpitou!" shouted a voice from the crowd, snapping Kite back to the planet Earth. Immediately cries of assent rang up, echoing throughout the cavern.  
Neferpitou threw a glare fouled with malice. Eyes lighting huge upon a great creature that seemed to be made of the top half of a praying mantis with the legs of a goat. The sound died instantly, the room cutting to silence. Kite felt his mouth go dry in a split second.  


Neferpitou stalked forward to the other creature; a slow, ambling jaunt that seemed all at once too casual and incredibly deadly. The other ants cut an immediate path for them, side stepping as one out of their way to allow them to pass unopposed. The mantis creature stood alone, it's eyes giving panicked looks from the ends of the stalk-like appendages. Neferpitou walked right up to the mantis being until they were nearly touching. "Do you believe I need your purrmision to hunt, Waefael?" They asked, voice quiet, questioning. Waefael had the good sense to drop immediately to his coaresly furred knees, pincered arms stretching out ahead to grovel along the ground. "Absolutely not, my Lord." Came the reply.  
"Good," purred the white haired being, "Then you can be the first to engage in todays' lesson. Go face the human. Give it all you've got. I'll be watching for a victurry."

  


Kite stood a little straighter, watching with careful eyes as Waefael looked from the fairer chimera ant and then to him. The decision was clear.  
Kite didn't wait for the creature to move, instead he planted one foot, spinning to the left, one arm already up and guarding. He felt a breeze kick up, tousling his hair, as one insectoid arm sliced the air where he'd been just a moment before. _"Damn. A fast one."_ Kite heard a tiny sound to his rear and was already crouching, arms up and locked to parry the downward stroke of the creatures sharp and hooked claws. He didn't wait for a reaction, instead using the force of his opponents movement to roll himself forward between it's legs. In a flash, Kite was up, stopping his forward movement with one heel and using the momentum to swing his other leg up and over in a high arc. His heel arced through the air, just as the mantis turned, arm extended again to punch a hole in Kite's chest. Timing perfect, Kite's descending foot managed to catch the creature, crushing it's eyes to a pulp against it's hard and shiny skull.  
Kite danced away again, spinning to the left and using the momentum to get three bouncing steps back. He set his heels and waited, eyes on his target. Waefael wavered, blind, his eyes crushed and staring uselessly from the soup that was now sliding slowly down the back of his head, ruined eye stalks bending and snapping like wet grass. The mantis turned, antennae wavering forward and back, before surging to Kite's left with a burst of inhuman speed. Kite dove upwards, legs clearing the beasts head just as it used it's powerful legs to kick at the cloud of dust where Kite used to be.  
_"Mercy kills are such an inconvenience."_ Kite thought, mouth a grim line as he somersaulted through the air, legs drawing a lazy line through the air before touching lightly back to earth _"Any sensible being would just give in."_  
He crouched, waiting. The creature took the bait, galloping towards him at full speed. Kite vaulted forward, arms extended to catch the creature's head in his hands, to tear it from his neck. As Kite's hands closed on the creature, a feeling of pressure, that like being punched in the gut, struck him blindsided. Time moved like molasses and he dared a look to the caverns stands to see Neferpitou. They were smiling at him, teeth exposed and full of danger, but their eyes were full of interest. Kite again felt his heart skip a beat. 

.............................  
_"Destroy him. Root out the unworthy. The weak. My strong pet."_ Neferpitou watched, heart leaping as the human man, covered in scars of her making, wrestled the head from Waefaels' shoulders, a spurt of indigo blood painting the mans' bare shoulders and face  
..........................  
Six hours later, Kite limped slowly behind his assigned guard. Bruised and bloodied, but the victor. Eighty-eight matches in all, and all of them won. Without Nen, without showing his hand. 

And through it all, cat-like ears poised and listening, a small tongue darting wickedly over pouting lips. A god over gladiators. Picturesque and attentive. To him. To his deeds. Kite felt himself fighting a sense of delight at winning their attention. Their affection.  
He wanted it all to himself. He felt he could cut down a thousand soldiers to win it.


	3. Near Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The futility of effort expended and lost.

Day 8

Neferpitou lounged, navy coat pulling dust and spiderwebs from the arena walls as they watched the training exercises, eyes half glazed. 

Sub-par. Again. 

They felt like they'd been sitting for days, wrapping clawed fingers through the waves of their hair and watching their kin soldiers fall by the dozens to the human fighter. Again, and again, and again. Neferpitou flicked their tail with irritation. 

_"I fixed him because I wanted to relive that moment with him forever. To keep him in my toy box. And these puny scrubs are ruining it!"_ Neferpitou's rage spiked, eyebrows drawing together in a line of fury, deep furrows running along their brow as they ground their fangs together. _"Look at them! They're hardly even a challenge! I haven't seen that look of fear in his eyes once...."_

Pitou thought back to that moment, the second that their claws had rent the mans' head from his shoulders, white locks floating prettily along as his head toppled to the ground. That look of fear in his eyes, wide in death, had almost been enough to undo them. 

Neferpitou rolled their eyes to study the ceiling far above, fingers working absently through their locks of hair. That man, his fear and resilience. They supposed that's why they'd fixed him, expending massive resources in the process. That sense of dread they'd seen flash through his eyes just before they glazed over. Neferpitou would suspend him in a hundred gallons of formaldehyde, re-calculate the numbers a thousand times over, stare at his body floating in that tube for a lifetime more. All to see that look on his high brow, to see those deep-set almond eyes wide and precious. To know that they were the cause. _Delicious._  
.................

Kite batted away another weak attack, lean torso moving deftly back with barely a thought. _"Easy. It's almost like they want these soldier ants to die."_ Kite considered, thoughts almost dreamy as he leaped, the lupine leg he'd been avoiding missing him by a mile. Kite brought his legs back together and straightened them; using Ko to supplement his knees. His legs rent through the air like a hammer, shattering the enemies' limbs like fine china. _"If you're gonna try a leg sweep, you'd better at least be fast."_ Kite thought. 

As simple as these fights were, he found himself to be uneasy. A feeling of dread had curled into the pit of his stomach like a snake and he'd found it impossible to rouse. Something was going to happen soon, he could feel it like the scent of rain before a storm. 

Kite cast a look over his shoulder at his audience. _"Damn."_ He thought, a wave of concern adding to his overall anxieties. _"They aren't even looking at me. I wonder what they're thinking about."_ The cat-beast looked distant but furious, eyes wide and clawed hands stroking their heart-shaped face as though swiping through a series of undesirable thoughts. Kite's eyes roved over the effeminate chimera ant, studying his captors mannerisms. The way their tail was flipping back and forth in thought concerned him. _"It's almost like they're plotting something....."_. Kite pushed the thought away, lips sealed in a thin line as movement fluttered in his periphery. _"Idiot. I'm letting my guard down."_ Chastising himself silently,Kite dropped to the ground, arcing backwards towards the earth like a dancer in a particularly intense tango. A heavily furred arm swiped uselessly through the air, inches from his nose. Increasing his backwards momentum, he used the movement to throw his legs in the air, catching himself with two strong hands before he hit the earth. His hands spun along the craggy floor, and he used the momentum to spin his legs along with him, long limbs carving through the air as well as the chest of a beast that strongly resembled some sort of Minotaur. He gritted his teeth in grim satisfaction as he felt himself cleave through the creature like it was made of nothing more than soft butter.  
Pushing off from the ground, Kite landed gracefully on his feet, eyes casting around for his next attacker.... only to find...no one. A half-dozen scrub ants stood as though rooted in place, arms clasped tightly to their sides at attention. 

........................  
Neferpitou stood, stretching from their resting place. They took a moment to loosen the tight muscles beneath their carapacian skin before facing the arena again. _"It's meowt time for me to show these filthy underlings how it's done."_ They thought, blood lust causing their heart to beat just a bit faster. It took only these brief movements for them to gain the attention of the attending soldier ants. Pitou glanced across the arena's floor and spotted each of those under their command, rooted to the spot like lemmings. _"Tch."_ They thought, _"Useless as ever. At least they have the brains to listen to me, even when they've got their hands full being incompetent. That's something, I guess."_

It took only that moment for Neferpitou's human captive to realize something was amiss, and they watched him hungrily as he spun, panic slicking his brow with sweet sweat. _"Delicious."_ Neferpitou thought, _"Truly a pet to cherish.."_  
They licked their lips in anticipation.

_" My turn to play, my treasure."_

................

Kite spun, panic siezing his heart for a brief second. _" I knew they were up to something. Here it is, I guess."_ He stood, knees bent for support, ready to move at a moments notice. He studied the fair creature as they, in turn, studied him. 

The first pounce was so quick he avoided it purely on instinct. Kite found himself hurtling through the air, a great cloud of dust erupting from where he'd been standing just a moment before. He worked his jaw in frustration. He should be better than this, dammit! He barely had time to scold himself before his eye caught a shadow, moving quickly along the floor. Kite calculated hurriedly. He wouldn't be able to land this jump and redirect in time to avoid Neferpitou's airborne attack. Instead, he spun his arms and arced sideways, sucking in his already slim stomach. It was the right move. Too quickly for his eye to see, Neferpitou landed, cracking the great stone floor and swiping at him. So close he could feel it as the wind whistled against his bare abdomen. _"Christ, I wish I had a shirt"_ He groused, _"If at least for a bit ofmisdirection."_  
Windmilling his arms, Kite encouraged his spin and hit the ground in a roll. Using his elbows, he continued the tumble, sensing as Neferpitou leaped again, smashing their hands uselessly against the ground in a chase after him, claws just barely nipping his skin as he rolled away from them. It wasn't until the breath was knocked from his chest and a shower of clay chips dusted his eyes that he realized his folly. He'd been so consumed in running away that he'd paid no attention to his direction. He'd allowed the cat creature to direct him straight into the cavern wall.

Momentariy struck with panic, Kite's eyes widened as the petite shadow of the chimera ant appeared above him. Clawed hands placed themselves on either side of his head, and a set of smooth armored legs straddled his. Maroon and gold eyes seemed to close the distance and his throat constricted in fear and.... something more.  
...............  
_"That's it, that's the look I want"_ Neferpitou crowed to themself. Their eyes, wide with hunger, involuntarily rolled back with glee. _"This time I'll appreciate him, take my time with all of those human limbs."_ The thought alone was enough to make them shiver with delight.  
They raised one paw to swipe at the mans head and found... nothing?

.................  
Kite rocketed through the air, unable to believe he'd managed to feint in time. The creature's distraction had been the only saving grace. He wouldn't get lucky again. With a rusted growl, he summoned Crazy Slots, an arc of lighting passing through his hand with a familiar tingle.  
"Well aren't you fucked!" The clown cried with delight the moment he appeared. Kite had nothing to reply but the same stunted gurgle as before. "KKkkkkkkk!" He managed to rasp. Today, as every day before, he kicked himself for creating a Nen ability with it's own trainwreck personality.  
"We are QUIET today aren't we, hmmmmmm Kitey boy?!" Crazy Slots cackled, it's tiny body heaving with laughter. "KRRRRRRRRRKKKKK!" came Kites frustrated reply.  
"Let's see if we live today, hmmmmmm?" Crazy slots cried before displaying his roll of numbers. The familiar roll of the slots echoed through the cavern before finally lighting on it's decided number. "Seven!" The clown howled, it's body already distending to form a long-bodied weapon. The enormous barrel of some sort of firearm landed in Kite's hands, stretching almost 2 meters long and flanked on either side with with some sort of heavy steel capsule, held tight to the guns' body with sturdy clamps. A thick webbing of tubes ran along the top of the firearm abover the trigger before latching back onto the barrel. Crazy slots' face formed a rather creepy looking gun sight, perched at the end of the guns' barrel. Kite spied a small, silver toggle next to his thumb and flicked it, only to hear a whirr emanate from within the barrel.

_"A rail gun?!"_ Kite's eyes widened in surprise, the gun heavy as a lead weight in his hand. _"What does that maniacal clown expect me to do with this??"_

..............................  
Neferpitou was already in the air, thighs burning delightfully with the effort of springing from the caverns' floor. They could see their prey growing closer by the second, seeming to hang in space high above the ground like some sort of visiting spirit. A crash of lightning appeared from Kite's palm, and a sick thrill of fear shot through Neferpitou's stomach. _"It's just like last time! An ability just for me!"_ Neferpitou was thrilled by the knowledge that the human man hadn't gone to such lengths for any of the other ants. No one but them had warranted such a display of power. 

_"The tenacity!"_

..............  
_"Damn, damn, damn!"_ Kite thought as his captor drew ever closer, slicing towards him through the gloomy air.  
Hefting the gun to his shoulder, he aimed the rail gun towards the cavern floor far below, he was starting to lose his momentum now... soon gravity would take him and he'd fall back to earth. _"Let's hope this works"_ He thought, and pulled the trigger with a heavy click.  
Sparks burst from the end of the guns barrel and Kite was blown back as two heavy disks flashed towards the cavern floor, erupting in a cascade of dirt, ash and rubble as they dug through the earthen floor. Kite spun, thrown higher into the air by the guns' massive recoil, shoulder raging with the force of the blast.  
Gritting his teeth through his discomfort, he scanned the billowing clouds of dust and watched as Neferpitou zipped by several meters below him. He'd been blown blessedly off course, narrowly avoiding those claws. _"They must be furious right now"_ He mused, mouth curling into a thin, mirthful smirk. As though to answer the thought, a high yowl echoed from somewhere in the fray of smoke and rubble. Kite threw his head back, as he arced higher in the air, and managed to spot what he was seeking. _"The ceiling! I think I can make it!"_ He thought, hope blooming in his chest. _"With a room this high there's no way it's surrounded by other structures! I must be close to the outside."_  
If he could only make this work, he could reach the ceiling. Using the rail gun to blast through would take mere seconds..... and then? A day or so in a mad dash to the border. _"I can make it."_ Kite decided, eyes narrowing to calculate his next move.  
...................  
_"DAMN! DAMN IT ALL!"_ Neferpitou thought, hacking as the chalky dust settled in their lungs and sensitive eyes. Scrunching their eyes closed against the falling detritus, Neferpitou scrabbled for the surface of the caverns' walls, managing to find a foothold as they fell gracelessly. Digging their claws into the red sediment, Neferpitou let out a wail of rage. 

They swiped their eyes clear with one forearm and searched the air above for.... there! A lanky form flitting through the air, thrown skywards by the recoil of the firearm, high enough to almost touch the ceiling of the cavern. The coppered-acid tang of panic coated Neferpitou's tongue as they watched their human prey catapult higher, closer to escape.  
They surmised his plan in an instant. Neferpitou concentrated their energy to their legs and was rewarded by that same burning feeling as their muscles knotted and coiled beneath them. They leapt with explosive strength, leaving a crater of packed debris where they'd been crouching just a moment before. 

_"I can make it!"_ Neferpitou thought, zipping through the air in a bee-line for their gaunt target. They could see him, just ahead and drawing closer, reaching out with one muscled arm to swipe for a hold against the ceiling. Neferpitou watched as Kite swiped, missed and swiped again before finally catching hold of the caverns surface near the roof. _"He'll have no problem getting through with that thing"_ Pitou thought furiously "The structure is too thin, he'll be through in seconds!" The thought of losing their plaything was devastating. They'd wanted to play with him, to catch him, to enjoy him slowly. To drink that delicious blood from his throat again, a tiny placeholder to stand in for the joy of eating him, body and soul.They wanted all of him. His body, his blood, his being. His loyalty. 

Neferpitou watched, helpless in the air, as the man hefted the enormous gun again and aimed it at the cavern wall. He dangled precariously, holding himself by the faint grasp of one hand against the sloping ceiling. 

Neferpitou uttered another high yowl. They were almost close enough to catch him! They could catch him by the flanks if they could just...... Pitou watched with wide eyes as the man swiveled to face them, white hair flapping in the cool air. He hefted the gun again, straining against the load with one arm.  
Time seemed to pass slowly, seconds becoming years. Neferpitou watched as the white-haired man lifted his weapon, caught them in his sights. It would be a direct hit. There was simply no way they could dodge in time. Neferpitou, for all their talent, their limitless ability, was caught. They would be sad to be gone, the thought flashing through Neferpitou's mind lightning quick as they calculated the outcome and settled on inevitable failure. Neferpitou locked eyes with their prey. Large maroon-amber eyes settling on his slanted amber ones. They saw a conflict there, watched as he drew his eyebrows together.... and moved the railgun a foot to the right before pulling the trigger.  
Twin disks left the end of the gun with explosive force, narrowly avoiding Neferpitou's trailing limbs. Instead, the disks careened harmlessly to the cavern floor, cleaving another enormous furrow. 

.................................  
_"Death is too good for me."_ Kite thought. He'd thrown away his only chance at freedom to protect a monster.  
Yet he did not regret it. He would die a thousand times before he would be willing to see that same look of fear and despair cross those eyes again. Kite chuckled and steeling himself, prepared to die.  
.......................

He awoke some time later, bound again with rope, cheek cold against the pitted and scarred floor of the cavern stadium. His arms crossed painfully behind his back and bound tightly, forearm to the opposing elbow and rope lacing his arms tightly up to this shoulders. There would be no movement at all with that setup, Kite noted. He squinted, peering through the settling haze. Rubble was everywhere, insectoid and mammalian parts dotting the floor and walls, separated from their owners by the falling debris.  
He heard something skitter behind him and turned to look, only to see two loafered feet a few feet away. His eyes meandered up the slim legs of his captor to see Neferpitou, absent mindedly shaking dust from their hair, cat-like ears alert and swiveling.  
"Take him back to his room!" The cat beast cried. Kite heard the thudding footsteps of more ants and was soon dragged awkwardly from the cavern, cheek stinging as it scraped mercilessly against the stone floor.  
He watched with eyes dead to hope as his captor followed.


	4. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needing in the dark.

From where he sat, knelt so deeply that his collarbone almost touched the stone floor of the cavern, Kite craned to look at the deadly creature.  
_"Neferpitou"_ A sworn enemy, of both himself personally and of mankind. Yet his eyes lingered on the soft point of their chin, the delicate swell of their thighs. The soft, sweet rustle of their hair and the sharp pine-in-winter smell that emanated from the curled white locks.  
Kite felt the heat rise to his face. _"Traitor!"_ an internal voice hissed. _"Disgusting!" "Filanderer!"._  
Neferpitou was looking at him. Head cocked lightly to one side, eyebrow raised. The frayed end of the rope binding Kites' arms behind his back lie between their clawed fingers.  


The kick came so fast he just barely summoned enough zen to block it as one heel came crashing into Kite's angled cheek. The force of it was still enough to boot him to his right side, bruised. Another kick came again from the left, and again Kite managed to largely block it, taking a blunted kick that sent him crashing to his back; arms painfully pinned between his shoulders and the floor. His legs, still kneeling, bent his body into a lithe backbend.  


His eyes never left theirs.  


_"Keep an eye on your enemy at all times."_  
The next move he saw a mile away. Neferpitou lifted their foot and slowly minced the space between the two of them, arching the sole of their loafer down, just grazing at Kite's exposed throat.  
"A little more respect seems due from mew. I've let you get away with far more than any filthy human should be granted." The creature purred, teeth flashing in the dim light.

............  
He looked so delicious like that. Arched and in pain, writhing beneath their booted foot like the vermin he truly was. His locked eyes were really what did it though; slanted and hooded, white eyelashes casting tiny shadows over deep brown eyes.  
_"What a disgusting little man he is. I think I'll keep him forever."_  
They pressed their foot down gently, and watched with bright, curious eyes as the thin man began to choke.Watching him, Neferpitou was troubled nonetheless. He'd had a moment to escape _and_ to kill them. Yet he had hesitated. Thrown the shot to protect them.  


Kite wheezed, his eyes locked with theirs. _"He truly would die for pride, wouldn't he?"_ Pitou thought, watching with piqued interest as Kites' thin lips turned the loveliest shade of blue.  
_"What is this feeling? It's like my entire body is a fire."_ They felt their cheeks grow hot, thankful for the thick carapacian skin that left the deep blush unnoticed. _"It's insanity that one being would sacrifice themself for another, let alone a predator."_ Neferpitou thought, holding their foot down with just a bit more force on the mans' throat. _"What gives him the right?!"_ Their fury told them, a tidal wave of rage travelling to their very toes. _"What gives him the right to spare me? Like some sort of charity?!"_  


A thin cough snapped them from their reverie, just in time to see Kite sputter, eyes rolling back. Neferpitou removed their foot, a strong hold still remaining on the rope that bound her captive. A slow kneel was all it took for them to be inches away,lithe and carapaced body held close to his but untouching, their button nose all but dancing along Kite's sharp one.  
................

_"God, they're really enjoying this, aren't they?"_ Kite thought, breath flooding back into his aching lungs. He could feel the electricity fill the space betweeen them as the cat creature all but straddled him, held lightly in a plank just out of reach.  
Neferpitou's scent filled his nostrils like an intoxicant. A pine forest and clean sea smell that he thought he could pick out anywhere now. His face flushed as he felt himself grow aroused, member tugging stubbornly against the buttons of his jeans. _" I fight them for my life, and this is the response I get?"_ Kite thought hotly, embarassed at this bodys' unwillingness to follow his orders.  


That warm hand again. He watched as it cut a lazy arc between them before settling on his chest, still painfully flexed outwards from his bent position. A claw distended languidly, and Neferpitou trailed their finger down and across his chest, drawing light beads of blood as it went. Down and over his hardened chest, past his ribcage and onto the taut belly. Dancing over the dozens of silver, crisscrossed scars that decorated his skin like tattoos. The cat creature stopped, eyes still huge and bright as they drew little circles in the sparse white hair between Kites bony hips.  


_"Oh God it noticed."_ Kite thought, panic making an uhelpful appearance in between confusion and arousal.

......................  
_"How curious, he's emitting pheromones. I didn't know humans could mew that..."_ Neferpitou thought. _"I've read that when humans get purroused, blood is redirected to their genital organs. Fascinating."_ Neferpitou wondered what that meant. Wondered what it meant for themselves, as well. They couldn't fathom the concept of throwing away their life, much less this reaction. _"What did he do that for?"_ Neferpitou thought, head swimming with the conflicting beliefs.  
Pitou trailed one finger from the downy white hair between their captives' hips and grazed beneath the waistband of Kite's jeans, now held taut at attention away from his body by his erection.  


_"Fascinating"_  
With a feral grin, Neferpitou used just one hand to open the buttons, wrapping their fingers around Kite's member.  


The reaction was immediate.  


They watched, mute and fascinated as the man gasped, brows knotting together in a troubled line. His jaw clenched, and Neferpitou could see all the wondrous little muscles beneath his the skin of his cheek dance and jump.  
_"I want to taste him."_ The sudden burning thought appearing clearly. Neferpitou wanted him all to themselves. His weak body, his stubborn eyes. They wanted to hold him and to crush him to pieces in their grasp. To build him again and destroy him at their will.  


A sensation warm as a fire started in Neferpitou's chest and travelled down their spine, like a drink of strong wine. They could feel themselves blushing, burning up as one clawed hand continued to tease and touch Kite's cock. Manipulating his body like the toy, the possession he was.  
He was practically writhing beneath them; a grimace etched across his flushed face. Neferpitou watched as he struggled to say anything,ruined throat producing only guttural moans between ragged breaths.  
...................  


_"Oh god please touch me!" "You're beautiful!" "I want to be yours!"_ These were the things Kite struggled to say, to form into words.  
He couldn't do that. What he could do, however, was to look at his captor. To plead with his eyes. Kite opened his eyes and was immediately caught in Neferpitou's glance. The glare of a predator intent on it's prey. Holding his gaze, the cat-being kneeled on either side of Kite's bent body, straddling him. He could feel the hot pressure of their thighs, held tightly against his sides, and the warm wetness beneath their coat. Eyes wide and intent, Neferpitou continued to stroke Kite with exaggerated slowness, and used their other hand to slowly raise the hem of their coat, rolling it until it sat above their curved hips. Shorts were likewise rolled and discarded, tossed carelessly aside.Their naked sex pressed tightly against Kite's chest.  


Kite's mouth went dry. Neferpitou's pussy, delicate, soft and a flushed bluish hue. He hoped they would hold it against him, to sink warm and like sugar into his embrace. He wanted to be alone with this strange creature. Forever.  


A swipe of the thumb over the head of Kite's sensitive member spoiled his day dream, sending a shudder of pleasure through his body. His back arched harder and he threw his head back, long locks dancing across the floor.  
Slowly as a panther approaching a deer, Neferpitou slid closer. They lightly teased the end of Kite's cock before letting go, occupying both hands by gripping the sides of the mans waist beneath them. Their warm pussy slid down Kite's chest like a dream, and Pitou gasped at the sensation as their clit rutted gently over the scarred surface of his skin.  


_"Touch me again! Don't stop!"_ Kite thought hungrily. _"I want to feel you!"_ Looking at Neferpitous small face, eyes wide and foggy with pleasure, their lips parted to expose a set of tiny fangs. It all filled him with a sense of lust. A sense of belonging and power. He wanted to please them. To be the best and first, even as a captive.  


Her pussy was so close. Kite craned forward and let his tongue draw a slow line, parting the lips of his masters' cunt. Their fingers tightened painfully around kite's waist and he could feel fresh rivulets of his blood cut across his skin. _"Use me, hold me!"_ He thought feverishly. He knew they wanted to eat him, to consume him until he was nothing. To drink him slowly until he was bare bones. Yet still, he wanted it. He wanted the teeth of this beautiful creature clamped over his veins in death. His tongue lit gently over the hidden pearl of Neferpitou's clit and he felt them immediately shudder, clamping thighs tightly over Kite's shoulders and rutting their pussy gently against him again. Asking for more.  


A thin mewl was all he needed.  


Kite fucked Neferpitou gently with his tongue, savoring their flavour, like honeyed candy, mild and cloyingly sweet. They rolled their hips forward, walls tightening around his tongue. His tongue rolled back and forth, allowing Neferpitou to become accustomed to the sensation. Somewhere distantly, Kite bemused that he was the first creature to ever taste this predator so intimately. He wanted to be the last, to have them all to himself. Selfish and disgraced. He found that he didn't care, and moved forward, nose against their tender flesh. In response to his tongue, Pitou rucked against Kite's face. Hard, fast and without grace; a shivering beast starving for pleasure newly discovered. Kite could handle that.  
He kept his eyes trained on Neferpitou's face; watching intently for signs of pleasure, of discomfort, trying to sense their need. He watched as they tossed their head back , white curls bobbing, pelvis almost crushing Kite's head into the earth. They were flushed, lips pouting and wet. He could see their breasts rising gently with their increasingly ragged breath.  
He rolled his tongue with skill back over Neferpitou's clit; gently at first, slow to match the grinding motion of their hips. Neferpitou, head still back and eyes tightly closed uttered another sound somewhere between a mewl and a purr. A small and needing sound.  
Kite complied, increasing his pace. He could feel his captors' thighs tighten against the sides of his head, deafening him to all but bringing pleasure to his new master. He kissed her clit, taking it lightly into his mouth with a small sucking sound and was immediately rewarded with a high howl of pleasure, heard distantly through the confines of Neferpitou's body. He felt them shudder, a deep purr chattering his teeth. Wetness cascaded over his tongue as they came, like a pouring of spring honey.  


God he loved that taste.  


He guided Neferpitou through the shakes and shivers of their orgasm, like a guiding ship at sea, when at last he felt them draw away from him. On shaking legs, the cat creature lifted themselves back to a crouch.  
They regarded each other silently.  
Kite realized with a flush that he was still hard as a rock. His member painfully responding to the excitement. A thin line of precum trailed from his belly to the tip of his cock.  
Neferpitou regarded him for a moment, something as yet undefined flashing behind their eyes, before reaching behind themselves and taking Kite's cock yet again in one clawed hand. Moving slowly up and down the shaft with light fingers. Neferpitou's eyes, reserved now and slightly glazed, watched Kite with interest.  


He gasped as they touched him, his body felt hot for the simple contact of their hands. His breath immediately resorting back to its' previous ragged candor. It felt as though his body were a live wire, dancing helplessly as the beautiful creature manipulated him. The cat creature bent forward, soft curls falling across Kite's neck and chest like a fall of summer blossoms, to lick at the recently stitched wound at his throat. Neferpitou gently needled his neck with their small, sharp fangs. Kite gasped, remembering their first meeing in Purgatory. He acted next without thinking, darting his head forward to crush his lips against Neferpitou's in a hungry kiss.  


The response was immediate and vicious. They bit him once, twice and then again, yet Kite did not give in; holding his lips tightly against his captors. He reveled in how soft they were, pouting and perfect, even as the blood from his mixed bites mingled into their embrace. Their bodies taut, he thought for a moment that they would beat him. Slap him against the floor or lash out with clawed hands. Instead, he felt Neferpitou melt against him, accepting the kiss now copper-tinted and sweet with blood. He felt their tongue touch gently against his and then roll over it, exploratory. Their breath was sweet as it puffed over him, their lips now clasped resolutely over his.  
That did it, the soft and open touch of the creature so reviled, so exalted, sent him over the edge. Groaning and in his strange and guttural speech, Kite came hot and fast. Toes clenching even as they sat almost numb and still tucked beneath him. He moaned into their kiss and felt Neferpitou deepen it, pulling him closer, hands knotted in his lengths of hair.  


_" I could live forever like this."_ He thought, feeling fragile, like a lone eggshell in the dark. Neferpitou held the sides of his face gently in her paws, ears twitching as the man sagged back to earth, exhausted. As they held his sweating, flushed face in their lap, Neferpitou lightly pushed the damp strings of hair away from Kite's face, overlapped with scars, slanted eyes half-lidded and heavy.  


_"An ugly creature like me. How could they ever?"_

..............................

Hours later, Kite sat alone, his skin dirtied with salt streaks where his sweat had dried to his skin in the cold.  
He wondered at the future, bound hands against the sloping wall behind him. He stared at the ceiling, imagined at seeing stars.


End file.
